


Weston House Language Headcanon

by AstraLowelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Headcanon, Weston School Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Weston House Language Headcanon

Headcanon that each of the Weston College houses have their own language that all the members speak

And that's the language they use to communicate private jokes or say things they don't want anyone else to hear

The Lions speak German because literally every single member of Green House is German (except Edward Midford)

All the Green House cheers are in German, and it's intimidating as anything because the guttural barks and growls at the end of each sound literally subhuman

The Foxes speak French because it's a particularly flowery language, well-suited to royalty

When going into detail about something, a Red Houser will lapse into a stream of French that's alternately rapid-fire or so elaborately slow it's hard to understand either way

The Owls speak Latin because that's the language of so many old books and first editions

It's rare for someone of Blue House to be able to finish a literary quotation, because half a dozen others in the vicinity will finish it first, and occasionally start arguing entirely in Latin over the origins or the meaning

The Wolves speak Russian because of the unique characters that make up the words, and the arts produced there

It's not uncommon to see a Purple House student's notes comprised entirely of elaborate, elegant shapes that an onlooker couldn't distinguish the Russian from the random doodles, or to hear ballads and haunting music wafting out the windows at an ungodly hour


End file.
